In the related art, for example, in Patent Literature 1, in order to reduce vibration in a wide frequency band, an acoustic damper including a pipe line with a passage and including a resistor which applies resistance to a fluid flowing in the pipe line is disclosed. In the acoustic damper, the bent and small-sized pipe line and resistor are mounted on a bypass pipe mounted on a combustion chamber of a combustor, and the inside of the bypass pipe communicates with the inside of the pipe line through the passage of the pipe line.
In addition, in the related art, for example, in Patent Literature 2, in order to improve a damping performance and maintenance workability, a damping device including an acoustic liner including an acoustic liner resonance space including a porous plate and a housing, and an acoustic damper connected to the housing and including an acoustic damper resonance space communicating with the acoustic liner resonance space therein is disclosed. In the damping device, the acoustic liner is mounted in the vicinity of a transition piece of a combustor, and the acoustic damper is provided along an extending direction of the transition piece.